Blooming Blood
by Guniki
Summary: Julchen is tired of her German brother Ludwig treating her like a child. The female Prussian wants revenge but she runs into Gilbert,the other side of her. What will happen when the two come upon each other in the World Conference building.Read to know...


"Ludwig,you asshole!" Julchen wasn't in the mood for him to be nagging her about the way she usually released profanities. He thought it best for her to appear as a proper lady,and country. She,of course thought the exact and negative opposite.

"Look,I don't need anyone telling me what to do or say like I'm some sort of goddamn child!" She pouted like an angry puppy,which looked cute but he knew better than to say it. She'd chop his balls off and feed them to her two German shepherds when she found the time to torture him.

"Don't you think I know that? I suppose that you can't comprehend anything I say. Julchen,can you please calm down? My head's beginning to throb." His hands brushed against his forehead roughly. Papers laid scattered across his desk and the entire office. His boss would have his head if he didn't get rid of her soon.

Her purple eyes blazed with an intense fire so scorching hot that it would melt the strongest heat-resistant material the world has. Her silky soft hand slapped the face of his desk. Her polished and razor sharp fingernails scraped wood off of the surface as she ran them down the expensive desk. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No. Now leave my office and the building. I have no time to deal with your problems." Ludwig's eyes shot her an icy glare but somehow they showed sympathy behind their closed shutters. Julchen dug her hands into her hips practically crushing the bones while resisting the urge to grab him by the tie and strangle him to death.

"Fine! I'll leave but I'm coming back after your headache is gone! Stupid potato loving bastard! Burn in Hell!" She slammed the door causing the force of the impact to blow Ludwig's one neat stack of business papers off the dark wood mahogany surface. He exhaled a sigh and sat up to begin the strenuous work of bending over to pick up the mismatched papers that were once organized. These papers represented his life,mixed up and confused yet they found a way to become one once again but failed in the end.

"Stupid idiot. He has no right to call me out on what I say." Her pointed white thigh-high heel boots ground into the carpet as she stormed down the hall like a hissing cat who was given a bath. She needed to vent her frustrations out and she knew just what to do about her raging temper.

She stopped in front of an intricately carved wooden door. It seemed to her that it's

the world conference room. It's empty at the moment and she took the chance to enter.

"Hello? Is there anyone else in here? Speak up before I kill you!" Her sword slipped out of its sheath gleaming in the light that shone through on the crack of the doorway. Perspiration could be seen snaking down her neck and down to her slightly exposed cleavage. She has a nice chest size, about a 32D, not too big nor too small for a woman of her height and size.

"Just as I thought." The sword retreated back into its dark home until Julchen should find another torque of anger to lash upon an innocent bystander and mercilessly cut to pieces. Her head snapped up at the sound of glass hitting metal. There, right by the United Nations flagpole, laid a green broken glass bottle. The bottle held a message that read, "Julchen, would you kindly not disturb me, Tinkerbell, and the rest of my friends? Thanks. With love,Arthur."

Apparently Arthur is crazy bananas and he thinks he's seeing "magical creatures". Her yelling must have disturbed him from a few hallways down. "Everyone must be staying late to work things out," she thought. Well,whatever. She wasn't going to be there any longer. Her thoughts immediately switched back to Ludwig. She still had to bitch him out for what he said. She sprinted out of the wide and echoing room with the sound of her clicking heels in her wake. She'd have the bastard by the nut sack before the day is done.

"Where are you,Ludwig?" She asked herself and the air a few times before realizing she's lost in the building. "Damn it!" She kicked her foot against the wall causing herself to be in dire pain. She jumped up and down massaging her foot as tears formed in her brilliant light purple-blue eyes.

"Yes, my little kitten?" Gilbert laid back against the wall to her right. She grimaced and then chuckled at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here, Gilbert?" Her voice faltered when she forced his last name out of her mouth. The man slunk his way toward her and cupped her chin with his strong but gentle hand.

"Why else would I be here?" His voice dripped with lust and admiration. "I followed you because I wanted to chat with my sweet kitty." His hand slipped under her white frilled blouse and cupped her left breast firmly. A shade of dark pink crept up her neck and spread out onto her cheeks. Gilbert carefully kissed her neck while nuzzling it slowly and whispered, "I love you, Julchen."

"How do ya like pepper spray you perv?" She brought out a small black container about the size of her ring finger and pressed the button on top of it. The spray shot out as quick as a jack rabbit and molested Gilbert's eyes.

"Agh!Son of a-! What the hell did you do that for?" He clawed at his now burning and bloodshot eyes. He sniffled and heaved saliva with a mixture of snot since his mouth was open during those few mere seconds the camera was aiming at him and her in slow motion while dramatic music played in the background.


End file.
